Only You
by Juemy4
Summary: Tratto dal capitolo 29 - siamo soldati..il nostro compito in questa società caotica e quello di proteggere tutta questa gente che come ricompensa ci tratta come se fossimo dei pazzi ma noi siamo costretti a salvargli il culo perché quel maledetto giorno abbiamo scelto il coraggio -


**La scelta**

Anastasia

Sono nervosa tra poco chiameranno il mio nome e io non ho ancora preso una decisione .

Quando il ragazzo davanti a me viene chiamato entro nel panico , devo scegliere immediatamente .

Escludo di rimanere nei pacifici , non ne posso più della loro inumana gentilezza .

Gli Eruditi nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo , non li sopporto .

I Candidi non parliamone nemmeno io impazzirei entro meno di un ora

Gli abneganti mi irritano con quella loro bontà d'animo sono troppo egoista per stare anche solo nella loro stessa stanza .

Andando per esclusione rimangono solo gli intrepidi...

\- Anastasia Valentine - chiama Marcus Eaton il capo fazione degli abneganti , mentre scendo gli scalini per arrivare davanti alle coppe cerco un motivo plausibile per non scegliere gli intrepidi .

Ma quando arrivo a destinazione non ne ho ancora trovato uno.

Prendo il coltello che Eaton mi sta porgendo e mi incido velocemente il palmo della mano , rimango qualche secondo ferma a guardare le coppe .

Insomma Ana che cosa hai da perdere ?

Il tuo futuro ?

Dice la mia vocina interiore io sbuffo mentalmente e prima di poter cambiare idea faccio cadere il mio sangue sui carboni ardenti degli intrepidi .

Nella sala c'è un attimo di silenzio e poi gli intrepidi iniziano ad applaudire come dei forsennati .

Mi volto e mentre metto il cerotto sul taglio da cui scorga ancora un po' di sangue raggiungo la mia nuova fazione .

Vengo accolta con altri applausi e urla , mi sento strana qui sono un pallino colorato in mezzo ad un mare di nero .

Sono il primo trafazione, chissà se altri pacifici sceglieranno gli intrepidi...

Siamo a metà cerimonia e fin ora nessun trafazione per gli intrepidi solo io , ma nessun intrepido ha cambiato fazione.

Siamo alla fine della cerimonia 6 intrepidi hanno cambiato fazione ma ancora nessun trafazione oltre me .

Guardo con ansia l'ultimo ragazzo sperando che scelga gli intrepidi ma niente è rimasto nella sua fazione .

Rimango ferma immobile sotto schock sono l'unica trafazione...

O mio Dio !!! Coraggio Ana niente panico...

Scherzi vero ? Niente panico ?! Siamo finite non sopravviveremo mai negli intrepidi da sole ! Ci possiamo già considerare morte !

Smettila urlo mentalmente alla vocina insopportabile lei sbuffa infastidita , quanto la odio diciamo al unisono .

Gli intrepidi iniziano a correre fuori dalla sala io li seguo cercando di tenere il loro passo , arriviamo davanti hai binari e so già cosa sta per accadere .

Il treno si avvicina ad una velocità assurda gli intrepidi interni iniziano a correre accanto hai binari io li imitò e quando uno di loro salta dentro il vagone cerco di imitarlo .

Non so nemmeno io come riesco a salire sul treno ma quando i miei piedi toccano il vagone tiro un respiro di sollievo

Siamo ancora vive !

Esulta la vocetta e io con lei .

Il viaggio passa tranquillo , inizio a pentirmi della mia scelta chissà forse avrei dovuto restare nei pacifici

Forse dovevi pensarci prima...

Mi fa notare io alzo gli occhi al cielo .

Poi uno degli intrepidi si avvicina al ingresso del vagone e spalanca il portellone , lo vedo prendere una lunga rincorsa e poi saltare giù dal treno .

La mia bocca si apre a "o" quando vedo gli altri intrepidi imitarlo , quando rimango da sola nel vagone mi azzardo a guardare fuori gli iniziati sono atterrati su un tetto poco distante .

Mi stanno urlando di saltare , il tetto sta per finire mi devo muovere prendo la rincorsa e salto...

Atterro goffamente in ginocchio sul tetto , mi alzo con le ginocchia doloranti gli altri intrepidi si sono raggruppati davanti a un cornicione .

Li raggiungo stanno tutti parlando tra di loro e non badano a me .

In piedi perfettamente in equilibrio sul cornicione sta un uomo sulla cinquantina vedendo che siamo tutti qui si schiarisce la voce e il silenzio cala tra gli intrepidi interni .

\- Dove sono i trafazione ? - chiede accigliato il gruppo di intrepidi interni si allontana da me per permettere al uomo di vedermi , lui inarca un sopracciglio divertito

\- Solo tu ? - chiede, io annuisco lui mi guarda per qualche altro secondo poi torna a guardare il resto degli iniziati .

\- Benvenuti iniziati io sono Max uno dei vostri nuovi capi fazione se volete provare a diventare degli intrepidi a tutti gli effetti , questa e la porta - dice indicando il cornicione dietro di se , tra gli iniziati interni si alza un mormorio , sembra che nessuno abbia il coraggio di saltare per primo - Allora non abbiamo tutto il giorno , su chi è il primo ? - chiede Max

\- Io - dico alzando la mano per farmi vedere da dietro i giganti che mi si sono piazzati davanti

Sei pazza

Dice la vocina , Max mi fa segno di raggiungerlo io lo faccio con passo tremante .

Mi sporgo oltre il cornicione e vedo una grande voragine nera che sembra non finire mai .

Max mi guarda interrogativo , qualcosa mi dice che vuole sapere se ho intenzione di saltare .

Annuisco e con un groppo in gola salgo sul cornicione quando prendo un po' più di stabilità mi sporgo a guardare giù e il mio buon senso mi dice di ritirarmi ma se lo faccio sarò derisa da tutti gli intrepidi .

Prendo un respiro profondo

Non farlo ci ammazzerai entrambi !

Urla la vocina la zittisco mentalmente e poi faccio un salto avanti e cado nel vuoto.

Eric

Max mi ha dato lo snervante compito di attendere giù alla rete quei babbei degli iniziati Quando sento iniziare a pronunciare il discorso sono quasi tentato di togliere la rete e fare uno scherzo a quegli stupidi mocciosi .

Sarebbe divertente ci sarebbe qualche rompiballe da educare a essere un soldato in meno quest'anno

Mi fa notare la mia vocina io io gli do pienamente retta nessuno può capire quanto siano insopportabili i trafazione spero che almeno per questo anno io li possa evitare , sono un ammasso di inutili insetti che vorrei solo schiacciare sotto la suola dei miei anfibi neri .

Almeno non devo stare io li su ad accoglierli mi sarei anche dovuto subire i loro lamenti quando saltando giù dal treno si sarebbero sbucciati le ginocchia .

Spero che quest'anno siano pochi anzi no più ce ne saranno più mi potrò divertire a torturarli ho già qualche idea in mente...per esempio potrei buttarli giù nello strapiombo...

Mentre penso ad altri divertenti modi per farli fuori , un corpo colpisce pesantemente la rete .

Mal volentieri mi avvicino al bordo e tendo una mano al iniziato che tiro giù facilmente .

E una ragazza

E una pacifica !

Grida la mia voce interiore

Questa mocciosa pacifica e stata la prima a saltare !

\- Come ti chiami pacifica ? - chiedo con tono amaro , lei mi lancia uno sguardo irritato

Sorprendente una pacifica irritata...

\- Anastasia - risponde con freddezza , le afferrò un polso lei cerca di ritrarsi ma la mia presa e salda le alzò il braccio in aria e urlo - Prima a saltare Anastasia ! -

Subito dal oscurità si elevano applausi e urla .

Vedo una scintilla accendersi nei suoi profondi occhi blu , non so come interpretarla forse come eccitazione ? O semplice felicità ?

Cosa ti prende Eric ti lasci intenerire da un paio di occhi blu , non fare il bamboccio e torna a fare il capo fazione

Mi auto rimprovero , inutile negare di essere incuriosito da questa ragazza minuta dai lunghi capelli dorati e dai profondi occhi blu vestita unicamente di giallo e rosso , che ha avuto il coraggio di saltare per prima .

Mentre gli altri scherzi della natura saltano giù e finiscono comodamente sulla rete , mi rendo conto che ce qualcosa che non va .

Dopo la pacifica non è saltato più nessun trafazione , possono essere due le cause o nessuno di quelli sfigati ha il coraggio di saltare o la pacifica è l'unica ad aver avuto il fegato di scegliere gli intrepidi .

Quando l'ultimo iniziato salta sono sicuro che la mia seconda teoria sia quella più fondata .

Lauren raggruppa tutti gli iniziati , noto che non sono conciati tanto male niente ossa rotte solo qualche vestito strappato .

Mi metto al centro e con un semplice colpo di tosse richiamo l'attenzione degli iniziati

Molti di loro mi conoscono e sanno che è meglio non farmi perdere la pazienza .

\- Mi chiamo Eric per chi non mi conosce sono uno dei capi fazione...- dico guardandoli in faccia ad uno ad uno , tutti gli intrepidi nati abbassano lo sguardo intimoriti la pacifica mi guarda con estrema tranquillità - Quest'anno sarò uno dei vostri istruttori...- dico con evidente disgusto nella voce

\- Si Eric si occuperà dei trafazione - dice Max spuntando dietro di me - Anzi della trafazione - chiarisce io mi irrigidiscono e vengo pervaso da un ondata di rabbia cieca che mi fa quasi uscire il fumo dalle orecchie .

Dal espressione terrorizzata degli iniziati capisco che la mia irritazione è visibile .

Max mi lancia un occhiata ammonitrice .

Devi calmarti Eric...

Mi ammonisce la voce

Prendo un respiro profondo e guardo gli iniziati

\- Lauren accompagnerà gli iniziati interni - dico cercando di restar calmo .

Quando Lauren porta via i nati intrepidi e la pacifica rimane sola al centro della sala .

Max le si avvicina

\- Benvenuta tra gli intrepidi - le dice cercando di fare un sorriso rassicurante , guardandomi intorno noto che non siamo rimasti con noi tre , nel ombra in un angolo della stanza appoggiato al muro c'è quel coglione di Quattro .

Nessuno può capire quanto cazzo io odi quel ragazzo , se in questo momento avrei in mano dei coltelli giocherei al tiro al bersaglio...il centro sarebbe la sua testa

\- Eric , Quattro - ci chiama Max noi ci voltiano nella sia direzione - Affido a voi due la ragazza - dichiara io sgrano gli occhi

Max è impazzito come può dirmi di allenare una trafazione pacifica insieme a quel idiota che si fa chiamare come un numero !

Apro la bocca per protestare ma Quattro mi precede

\- Max non puoi dirci di allenarla insieme , io e lui non riusciamo nemmeno a stare nella stessa stanza figuamoci ad allenare far diventare questa pacifica la meta di un intrepido - dice quel coglione

Almeno stavolta non ha detto solo cazzate

\- Lo chiesto a voi perche è il primo pacifico che decide di scegliere gli intrepidi , voi due siete i primi due del vostro anno , e so che riuscirete a trasformare la ragazza in un vero intrepido ! - urla Max innervosito , lancio un occhiata alla pacifica e li ferma immobile non apre bocca sembra assorta nei suoi pensieri .

\- Perche non la metti nella classi di Lauren allora ? - sbottò io

\- Perche voglio che a fine giornata sia ancora viva e comunque dormirà nei dormitorio con gli intrepidi nati e la addestrerete insieme a loro , non accettò più repliche è un ordine ! Ora fate fare il giro turistico alla ragazza e portatela nel dormitorio ! - urla stavo per parlare ma Max mi blocca

\- Non osate replicare - ci ammonisce prima di andarsene io e quattro ci guardiamo negli occhi .

Chi di noi riuscirà a trasformare la pacifica in un soldato avrà vinto la sfida che ci siamo lanciati su quel dannato treno quasi due anni fa .

Lancio uno sguardo alla ragazza

Sara una sfida divertente...

Dice la mia voce e io non posso far altro che dargli retta , forse per una volta far da insegnante ai trafazione sara interessante...


End file.
